


Close to home

by LittleQueenie



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Fluff, I was in an immensly loving mood, M/M, Oneshot, Welcome to fluff land, and I wanted to share, and rain, dreary days, fuck alarms, well that's not doing it justice, what better way to start them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 19:15:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3907510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleQueenie/pseuds/LittleQueenie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A rainy day saves Kaneki's and Tsukiyama's morning</p>
            </blockquote>





	Close to home

‘Not feeling like getting up today?’ He heard the soft but awake murmer from the one still with his head on the pillow, and pulled the curtain aside a little to assess that it was indeed raining again. It’s the season for it, but it doesn’t mean he’s obligated to like it.

‘That’s not really a question, is it.’ He grunted softly in return, the arms around his waist tightening some more, agreeing with the mood the rain had given his lover. Almost purring while the hand glided further over the bare abdomen, Shuu curled up some more, linking his leg underneath the one Kaneki had raised. It was like this almost every morning. Although Shuu had offered to just take care of them financially, it hadn’t felt right with Kaneki. He loves the man next to him, but he loves his friends to, so getting out and actually doing something feels good.

He lay his arm casually over his knee, looking around at the clock. _Only six? Do I still have some time?_ Usually he wouldn’t get up until half an hour later, so he was tempted to indulge in Shuu’s purring for just that long. Taking a deep, silent breath, he ran a hand through his hair, trying to push it back. It was too stubborn for cooperation though.

‘One sickday?’ He chuckled at hearing the request, his eyes still aimed in the general direction of the clock.

‘We have three whole days a week together, Shuu.’ His voice still sounded a little low and soft from the fatigue of waking up on a day like this, and he softly coughed to try and get that out of his system. All Shuu did was glide his hand softly back and forth over Kaneki’s abdomen in a sort of hypnotic rhythm. _It’s terrible that it’s working._ ‘And you have a lecture in two hours.’ His hand stopped, and he grunted a little, untangling himself and propping himself up on one elbow. Kaneki turned his head away from the clock, looking down on the mess of purple hair and lazy eyes looking up at him. Neither of them wanted to get up on a dreary day like this.

So Kaneki arched his neck, and Shuu reached up a little to catch the intended kiss. He glided his fingertips up Kaneki’s torso with only the slightest touch, landing on his cheek. This tantalizing feeling lured Kaneki into wanting to stay in this kiss, and the moment he set his hand down on the bed for the support to do so, he realized he’d lost. Shuu took a sharp inhale which made Kaneki sag through his shoulder to get more out of this soft contact, and made a small noise before he wanted to set his leg on the other side of this sexy man and continue.

Contrary to what he was used to though, Shuu didn’t lead the way to lay down. Instead, he broke contact between their lips but not their skin, pushing himself up to equal height as the black-eyed boy. There was an endless pool of love in those that Shuu was unable to resist more than anything, It was at times like this, that he was unable to find the words to express himself – and he liked that. It was a peace and calm that didn’t need him to use his voice to compel, manipulate, convince or make anything clear – Kaneki took away that need by showing him seemingly every bit of himself. Even though the boy himself often didn’t see it himself, for Shuu it was a taste of true beauty.

And this morning he was feeling more selfish than others.

He glided his fingers back to Kaneki’s neck, inclining his head to kiss him again. Softly, with his thumb he massaged Kaneki just below his ear, ushering Kaneki himself to glide his free arm over to lay across Shuu’s waist, inclining his body a bit closer. The inhale on the both of them deepened when this extra touch happened, and the leg of the recipient curled up in response. Kaneki’s hand drifted a bit back and forth over the man’s torso, gently appreciating the way this dreary morning was turning out. Only with Kaneki did Shuu show this kind of love, and it made him feel a tingling feeling deep inside, flowing all throughout his body whenever he felt his touch. It was a complete surrender, one that could take away all doubt, and he would lie if he’d say he wasn’t thinking about cashing in a sickday after all. _Everyone would know why though._

He let out a small huff before breaking off the long kiss, smiling in return to the one given to him. He realized his “mistake” though when he saw the shift in Shuu’s expression. But before he knew it, the man had sat up completely, leaning his back against the wall, and pulled Kaneki with him. In the end, he didn’t feel like resisting at all though, and sat himself in between Shuu’s legs, resting his back against the warm chest behind. Arms wrapped themselves around him, and he pulled the blankets up before laying his hands on top of the ones of the man behind him. Inclining his head slightly, he let Shuu rest his head next to his own, feeling the warm tickle of his breath. He lifted his knees, Shuu folded his own underneath them. He was ready to fall asleep again at any time, pressing his lips against Kaneki’s neck. He felt the soft flutter of lashes against his skin, of someone slowly drifting off. It was mesmerizing, and almost made him turn off the alarm. The only reason he didn’t do this, was because it would mean disturbing what they had now. Even just a half hour of this would be able to get him through a rainy, dark day like this.

So he just closed his eyes as well, and huddled up a little more inside of this early morning warmth, eliciting a pleased sound from Shuu’s throat.

‘Thank you.’ A soft huff exited Kaneki’s throat again, before he answered,

‘I thank you too.’


End file.
